


IT’s the little things

by Sincerely_Anonymous



Series: Reddie or not [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, didn't edit this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Anonymous/pseuds/Sincerely_Anonymous
Summary: had been acting weird since the dog park. He had been just fine until a little too excited German Shepherd jumped on him and tackled the 5’5 20 year-old to the ground. Harassing him in hyper licks. Eddie was on the foot of the bed in his Slightly pink tinted (the first an last time Richie was ever permitted to do laundry) white sleeping romper slightly shaking rubbing one hand over the other in a repetitive matter, muttering something under his breath.





	IT’s the little things

“Eddie, you alright?” Rich asked his partner. He had been acting weird since the dog park. He had been just fine until a little too excited German Shepherd jumped on him and tackled the 5’5 20 year-old to the ground. Harassing him in hyper licks. Eddie was on the foot of the bed in his Slightly pink tinted (the first an last time Richie was ever permitted to do laundry) white sleeping romper slightly shaking rubbing one hand over the other in a repetitive matter, muttering something under his breath.“Yeah I’m uh-just-uh-fi-DAMN IT!” He yelled out in frustration. “Eds-“ he didn’t get to finish voicing his concern before the short germaphobe interrupted. “No I’m just-... I lost count” he sighed guilty” and exasperated. He looked up tiredly tears in his eyes noticeable.“Eddie.” Rich reached over, trying to comfort his partner. Before eddie rolled his shoulder and got off the pearl coloured duvet. “I know, I know, I'm sorry.” He said shakily, and a little louder than necessary. Rich knew that his boyfriend struggled with the little things. Like when something isn’t scrubbed an even amount of times. Or something was too unexpected and he didn’t have a plan. Not to say that He himself didn’t have his flaws, he would rather listen to the most obnoxious and loud car horn in all of existence than be in total silence for five minutes. They helped each other. Weather it be doing the yard work for Eddie, or late evenings of hair petting and reading Eddie aloud when neither could sleep and Richie’s mind was going a mile a minute and he’s just about ready to implode. And though most days were good, there were still the bad ones. And this definitely seemed like a bad one. Typically Richie knew what to do. It was a pattern and if there was anything Eddie loved, it was a pattern. He had seen the boy openly moan to an Ikea catalogue. It was horrifying. Their little comfort rutenine for Eddie consisted of, first coaxing the smaller from either scrubbing his hands until he drains the world's oceans or his nails started bleeding. Then a warm bath filled with oils, bubbles, gentle caresses and soft kisses. After getting dried, they head downstairs to their home room for some tea and whatever complements they have in the Cupboard in utter silence save the soft instrumental jazz playing in the background. Cuddling on the sofa usually just embracing each other. Until they dose off. They can dissect the trigger tomorrow. Right now being there is enough.


End file.
